Operation High School
by Shavva13
Summary: Ichigo hated High School the first time round, now theyre making him do it again? Can it be better this time due to a certain teacher and a few real frieds?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 25

Current Location: High School

That's right. One of the Shinigami from division 10 of the Gotei 13, Black Ops division of the CIA was now stood in a high school classroom with the professor Mrs Ochi informing his new classmates of his transfer. He looked around lazily at the faces starring at him. The majority of the girls seemed to be oogling, who wouldn't when the thin white scrap of material he calls a shirt hugged his muscular chest and arms like that, not to mention his ridiculously loud orange hair or that sexy smirk. The boys on the other hand didn't pay much attention. If they did it was only to glare due to the fact there girlfriends where gawking at him. When Mrs Ochi announced his name a few giggles could be heard but he successfully shot down each and every one of them with a menacing glare.

He raised his hand in an awkward gesture of greeting before mumbling a "yo" then slid towards the back of the classroom and taking up an empty desk. Oh how he hated high school. The one time in his life when he was completely miserable, was the one time that _they_ where making him relive. Well yeah, fair enough it was to investigate the murderous drug lord of a headmaster Souske Aizen and find out how much of the school was involved but really, making him go to lessons and everything? This was going to be a very long assignment.

He looked at the timetable that the blue haired guy with glasses had given him. He decided to learn names when it actually came to that. This was tutor time which meant his next period would be maths followed by gym.

Mrs Ochi dismissed the class but kept Ichigo behind. She sat at her desk shuffling papers for a few moments before looking over at the new student. He had had them since he arrived in the class so she gathered that the scowl and hunched shoulders where part of his bad boy look so she didn't try to correct them he sat at his desk slouched for a couple more seconds before standing up and walking towards her desk.

She smiled politely at the extremely well built man approaching her before stating calmly "you may leave now Ichigo." He went to leave but stopped at the door before turning back to see his form tutor back in her paper work.

"With all due respect Mrs, why did you keep me behind?"

"Well Ichigo in case you hadn't noticed you seem popular with the girls in this school. Unless you wanted to be harassed, given phone numbers, possibly molested by the girls then beaten by there respected boyfriends I suggest you try to avoid the corridors when they are at there busiest."

He replied with a curt nod and strolled down the now pretty empty corridors towards where he assumed his maths room was. He felt a hand snake its way towards his hip very gently and slowly. He put a hand to the small in his back to reach for the small knife that hid there while he spun to come face to face with a blushing girl. She giggled and run around the corner towards where a large group of girls stood.

His scowl depend as he skulked back towards the direction he was heading before the interruption. When he finally arrived at his maths class he walked into a lot of stares from the students from the students and a very broad grin from the blonde man that stood in front of him.

"Hello! I'm your new maths teacher! Please call me Shinji! I hope where going to get along very well this year, especially if you're a good boy and do all of your homework!" the man practically screamed the words 'I'm so eccentric you'll wont to kill me by the end of this lesson' however Ichigo resisted the urge and shifted his weight uncomfortably before scratching the back of his neck, "sorry I'm late I got err... lost" he gave a small grin at the end of his apology while a loud round of sighs that came from the girls with the now dreamy looks on there faces.

After Shinji pointed to a seat near the back of the class next to a particularly well filled strawberry blond girl who had an uncanny resemblance to his lieutenant Rangiku, he sat in silence for the rest of the period. Hay if they where making him do high school and the tests that came with it over again he may as well get good grades this time.

When he became a Shinigami in his last year of high school he was the best they had ever had. He was the best because he had nothing to loose. his mother, the only family he had ever known, he's universe was cruelly taken away from him just a week before he started high school. He was even better his own captain, the Kid Genius himself Toshiro Hitsugaya. So since the enrolled him he had been in training to become captain of the 5th division. The last guy was some sort of double agent apparently. Anyway so he was finally going to become the new captain they had all been waiting for when his captain insisted he go on one last real mission. So that left Ichigo here while the ice cold kid who was actually 9 years older than him at home enjoying himself.

He jumped off of his train of thought when he heard the scrapping of chairs across the floor and realised class had finished and it was lunch. He stood up abruptly and headed out to eat his lunch in peace.

He walked around the outskirts of the building to a large piece of shrubbery. In this secluded area the school was only one floor high. He looked over to see if anyone was around before quickly scaling the side of the building. He slouched down and leaned against the foot high wall that surrounded the roof. He sipped from a juice cartoon with his sandwich resting in his lapin his lap. As he switched them to opposite positions and was about to take a bite out of the sandwich he noticed the other person on the roof. He had been concentrating on hiding his presence from all the curious students he hadn't thought to cheek for anyone else's.

The girl sat o the roof in a similar position to him only a couple of metres away. She was young couldn't have been any older than he was pretending to be but still held a gracefulness about her. Her eyes where shut almost like she was asleep, she was tapping her leg and humming along with the music she was currently listening to causing her chest to rise up and down gently. She seemed so content with her head resting against the wall and iPod plugged in. Her rave locks blew in the wind to one side revealing more or her very beautifully sculpted face.

Ichigo had been staring for almost five minutes when she spoke and was completely taken aback. Her voice rushed through his ears like an orchestra, it flowed with rhythm and was continuous with a stern edge but yet was so soft.

"You know, it's rude to stare. Beside you shouldn't be up here." She opened her eyes to give him a pointed look. He returned that look but couldn't look away like she did, he couldn't. Those eyes. They where shining pools of violet that seemed to be emitting there own light.

"So if I'm not allowed here what gives you the right kid?" His voice came out rasped where he had had his mouth open for how long?

She once again glared at him but whipped the smirk off his face with one of her own. "Because I work here. _Kid._"

Well at least he knew it was ok for him to be this attracted to someone so small. He was still struggling to look away from her when what she had just said fully hit him. _Kid._ He stood and walked in front of her so that he towered over her before replying with anger seeping through his voice.

"Listen _Midget_. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am not a kid." Rukia didn't seem threatened at all, she gracefully stood and glared at the man who was towering over her at this point and 'accidently' trod on his toe. "I think you'll find I'm the teacher and you're the student making you a kid, Strawberry. If I'm not mistaken you have a gym lesson to get to, oh and I'm not because you're in my class." She ground her heel into his toe before walking towards the door and heading down the stairs.

Ichigo was left with an empty stomach, and was about to burst at the seems. Anger just seeped from him like poison. Oh and he was late for gym with her. What a great start to a new term.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for you're lovely reviews guys, I hope you all enjoy!!**

Ichigo walked into his temporary apartment to be welcomed home by boxes. His stuff was delivered while he was in gym with that stupid midget ordering him about while using her new favourite name for him _strawberry kid_. Of course he wanted to show off in front of the low and mighty one, which led to a lot of glares from other guys for showing them up. He didn't get why they couldn't just get over the fact he was better than them, much better.

He dropped his keys on top of one of the few pieces of furniture in the hole apartment, the glass coffee table which sat in the centre of the room, surrounded in boxes, before collapsing into the black leather sofa that sat across the length of the back wall. He kicked his vans over the end of the sofa and layed back fully before entwining his fingers behind his head and resting his eyes.

It was strange really, the fact he couldn't stop thinking about how _she_ looked so peaceful on the roof, or how those eyes looked like they could pierce diamonds. He groaned and sat up to rub his face in his hands. He was back in high school to investigate a drug smuggler, he couldn't start getting emotional over a _teacher_. He stood up to start unpacking, if he finished unpacking all of his stuff he can work out. A nice work out would work him up a nice sweat, than he could have a shower. The perfect way to distress after all the unpacking.

He started with the boxes near his bedroom door and found a scrap of paper with a note scrawled on one side and a flame symbol on the back.

_You are well stocked for everything you could need, you have been assigned a partner by Senbonzakura due to his personal interest in the case, and you'll know when you see him._

_Hyorinmaru_

Just under that in a slightly neater handwriting there was more:

**You'll find the fridge stocked properly as well ;) Hainieko **

Ichigo stood and reached for a lighter in his back pocket, he silently smiled at the thought of his lieutenant ad captain. Poor Shiro was never allowed the last word when Rangiku was around. He burnt the paper and rummaged through a two boxes to find his cologne. He sprayed it around the room to cover the smell of burning; he'd find some room freshener later.

Four hours later and he was just finishing the unpacking. His clothes where away the telly and sound system was up and running the only thing he was doing now was putting up the hook in the ceiling for his punch bag. The thing was he couldn't quite decide where to put it. After deciding against in the kitchen and next to the telly he chose to put it in the front room next to the wall. He lent it against said wall and drilled the hole for the ceiling. He sniffed his armpit and decided now was a fantastic time for a shower.

He jumped in and lent against the wall as the hot pellets hit his skin soothing all the muscles that he stretched showing off for that bossy little midget. He jumped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to the fridge. Rangiku was right she stocked it very well. He took out a lager and turned towards the front from.

He dropped his towel.

Right infront of him stood a door shapped hole in the wall leading to the next apartment. In that hole stood none other than stupid midget. His punch bag had fallen through the wall.

He noticed the blush on Rukia's face and quickly grabbed his towel. He could feel his own cheeks heating under her gaze, he could feel her eyes dancing across his chest and arms even now his bottom half was covered. He decided to question her before he pushed his luck.

"What happened?" his voice came out raspier than it should have. Oh boy that was pathetic. She closed her eyes and turned so her back was to him before replying, "the punch bag fell through the wall, the previous owners knocked a door to make the apartment one but didn't get planning permission, apparently they did a good job of sealing it back up." She started of squeaky but scoffed towards the end. All Ichigo did was pick up his drink and nod which he realised she couldn't see so he quickly added "uh huh, I'll pay for that but why are you here exactly?"

"Well, apparently we're neighbours kid." Came her snappy reply before she hurried further into her apartment. Ichigo blushed a dark shade of red before jogging into his room and putting on an old pair of sweats. On his way back to the new door he picked up a dust pan and brush from the kitchen and put it on the table before picking up the toppled bag, purposefully flexing his muscles while doing so. He took it into the bathroom before going back and sweeping up the sand that had spilled on his side of the door. He took a sip from his drink before knocking on the wall. "Rukia, shall i clean up the sand on you're side?" all he got in reply was a grunt from the kitchen so he decided to clean up her part anyway.

He didn't pay much attention to what Rukia was doing so he decided he would do a little exersize with out his punch bag. He pressed play on his iPod so the docking station would play through the sound system. Apparently Dexy's midnight runners was the last thing that was playing so come on Eileen played while he planned his course.

He started of with a few sit ups, he didn't really feel the need but wated to have a thorough work out. He moved onto one handed press ups then decided his arms needed more work. He looked up at the hook before giving it a sharp tug. It didn't budge. He picked up his school belt and made a loop over the hook before wrapping the rest arounf his wrist above his head. He then pulled himself up tucked his crossed legs behind him with his other arm and did a series of pull ups.

That's when Rukia walked in.

She shouldn't be thinking like this about a student, even if he does look a little older than the rest doesn't mean he is, because he isn't! He's a KID! Seeing him in all his glory didn't help either, especially as there was a LOT of glory. But his chest, it was so chizzled, the scars he had all across his body made him look like some sort of punk but he seemed to kind to be a bad person. Look at her she's only hardly spoken to him she's already psychoanalyzing the KID! Well now they where practically living together, and from what she'd heard from the neighbours about the mysterious new tenant he's living alone, and has no family. That's probably what drove her to cook him dinner.

Now she was stood with two bowls of pasta bake just watching this Greek God of a CHILD getting sweaty and working out. Child, kid, CHILD! "Oi! Strawberry kid!" her voice came out dryer than was expected.

Ichigo dropped down and walked towards the door after picking up his drink. He took a big swig before sighing and raising a hand. His furrowed eyebrows rose slightly and Rukia said the only thig she could think of at that point, "Are you even old enough to drink?" Her voice was more confident this time but still a little shaky. Ichigo just snorted and turned back into his apartment only to be stopped by a pain in the back of his leg. She kicked him, again.

"I made you food, idiot." She explained through gritted teeth as she glared at him.

"Thanks midget." He smirked and went to walk to her dining table to eat but was stopped, again.

"You're still a pupil and I'm a teacher. Go eat in your own place wash the bowl up and leave it at the door later." Her heart was still thumping from the beautiful smirk and decided she made the right choice getting him out before she decided to jump a STUDENT.

His smirk dropped and he sulked back into his apartment without another word. Rukia ate her food quickly and decided she needed a shower to deal with the stress from having her wall knocked down by the student she is now technically living with and is mildly attracted to. When she dried herself off she came into her front room wearing basketball shorts and a large tee. She looked toward the new door and saw her bowl with a note next to it. She walked over and picked it up. On the note in large cursive writing were two words;

_Thanks, Rukia._

This was going to be a very long year.


End file.
